


5 things about Lividity

by Tikor



Series: 5 things STLL [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta commentary post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 things about Lividity

**Author's Note:**

> My commission from the talented [RaRa](http://r-a-r-a.deviantart.com/)! I used  
> [Artists and Clients](https://artistsnclients.com/) to get in touch.
> 
>  

Welcome back for another 5 things post! Today's subject - Liv!  
1 - Liv was held back a year in primary school due to multiple disciplinary suspensions.  
2 - This makes Liv the oldest on the team, at 18.  
3 - Liv's sister is 2 years older than her.  
4 - Liv's hip thrusters only run on white dust. They can swivel and fire independently which Liv controls through her aura. She calls them 'Escape' when referring to them as a unit.  
5 - Liv doesn't know where her semblance came from. Her sister never pursued combat training or developed her semblance, and her dad's semblance is jumping related.  



End file.
